


Staying Up

by warcatscat



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Crowley (Good Omens), Sleepy Cuddles, Tumblr Prompt, fic request, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warcatscat/pseuds/warcatscat
Summary: Aziraphale stays out later than planned, and Crowly is waiting for him at home. Fluff Ensues.Written for IndigoWallBreaker on Tumblr! Thanks for the Prompt!!!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 143





	Staying Up

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts from time to time. :) You can send me a prompt at warcats-cat on Tumblr. Enjoy this fluffy pile!!!

It was rather late, all things considered. Truly, at this point, one might even consider himself  _ early _ if the pun could be minded. The town outside of sparsely lit tents was silent and sleeping quite peacefully. The tents were mostly to protect from the rain; the little night-market had popped up rather suddenly only a few days ago, and Aziraphale had been itching to investigate it when he heard of several rare biblical texts that may (or may not) have been up for sale. 

He had only found one, of low value and intermediate interest to him; however, since the angel was roughly as stubborn as an angry mule, he was resolutely leaving with it. 

It helped that he had found a few trinkets he thought Crowley would enjoy; particularly a button cactus carefully cradled in a terrarium less than the length of his littlest finger. A  _ friend _ for his  _ wonderful _ demon to carry with him. Aziraphale considered the idea of having a tiny plant around one’s neck absolutely adorable, and knew exactly how to  _ talk _ Crowly into wearing it.

~~_ And Crowley would; although he would fuss that he wasn’t adorable, and how dare Aziraphale even SUGGEST such a thing, and it was a CACTUS after all, so it wouldn’t be any effort to even keep it alive. _ ~~

But the distraction certainly had its drawbacks. Aziraphale found himself holding a thoroughly water-proofed briefcase while standing in the rain at roughly four in the morning while waiting for a bus. His mobile had died quite a while ago, although he wasn’t sure  _ why _ , and poor Crowley would either be worried sick or at least slightly put out. His poor husband. 

Thankfully, the bus ride was uneventful and quiet, and Aziraphale could take the time to examine what he had collected at the market: his new book, to be examined at home, the necklace, and an interesting little pin of a crow curled over the top of a little moon. The last Aziraphale couldn’t really explain; it had struck him as something essentially  _ Crowley _ , once again, with the pun unintended, and he experienced a strange feeling of wanting Crowly to have it. The demon may not even wear it. 

Oh well.

By the time Aziraphale finally walked up to the front of their cottage ( ~~_ their cottage! He could never really get over it. Their cottage, together; openly and happily!) _ ~~ there was a faint light struggling to break over the horizon. The door unlocked with the slightest wave of his open hand, and he let himself in. The kitchen and halls leading off to the bedroom were dark, and yet the living room was spilling light out into the hallway, as was typical. One light left on seemed to be a comfort to Crowley, whether or not the demon would ever admit it. Additionally, it kept him from tripping on dust in a half-asleep haze when looking for Aziraphale in the wee hours of the morning.

“Crowley?” he called, while taking his briefcase into his book-mending office. “My dear, are you awake?” 

He received no answer, and so emptied the case of book and trinkets, and headed down the hall to check for the bedroom. Aziraphale savored the quiet; the cottage was dark but warm, like wrapping himself in a comforting blanket and covering his head with it like a hiding child. Aziraphale could spend hours in the dark, savoring a book or watching his husband sleep (as non-creepily as possible.  ~~_ He still didn’t understand the odd reference Crowly had made to sparkling skin when Aziraphale had mentioned this activity once. _ ~~ )

The angel opened their bedroom door as quietly as possible, and padded over to the bed. He sat down on the edge and reached out to put a hand where Crowley’s back was, only to find the space empty and comparatively cold. 

A spark of panic lit in Aziraphale’s stomach as he realized Crowley wasn’t there. The angel hurried off, checking his husband’s indoor-plant-room first, and upon finding it dark, moving to check the rest of the house. The worry built each time his call went unanswered. 

Just as Aziraphale was beginning to fear someone had actually come after them, he rushed past the lit living room and stumbled to a stop in the doorway. A muss of red hair peeked out over one armrest of the couch, while three blankets were roughly formed into a nest along the cushions, and a fourth very soft knit mess-called-blanket ( ~~ _that Aziraphale had worked very hard on, thank you_~~ ) covered the rest of the demon. One pair of expensive-looking sunglasses sat flopped over at the foot of the couch. 

Aziraphale smiled to himself; “Oh dear.” he sighed lovingly. As carefully as possible, the angel removed the top blanket, to find a glasses-free Crowley very quietly snuffling in his sleep. The demon looked entirely too peaceful, and yet was twisted rather strangely along the couch; the best way Aziraphale could describe it was a corkscrew noodle. Crowley’s eyes and nose scrunched at the sudden light, and he began to turn the top half of his body into the couch cushions with a sleepy grunt. 

The angel couldn’t stand how sweet the other looked, and shoved both arms under his husband to lift him off of the couch. Crowley squeaked, took approximately one-half of a second to realize it was his Angel lifting him, and wiggled to curl up and cuddle against Aziraphale’s chest while pushing his face into the other’s neck.

“‘Missed you.” he said, voice low and tickling Aziraphale’s throat, “Knew you’d be back. Jus’ got tired.” The angel adjusted his grip onto the now ball-shaped demon, and began to carry him back into the bedroom.

“I’m terribly sorry, my dear. I lost track of time.” He said softly. “I did bring something for you, although I think you should sleep a bit longer before you receive it.” 

Crowly hummed appreciatively, and almost the second Aziraphale was sitting on the bed, the demon had snuggled into his side. 

“Tha’s fine. Jus’ want you right now. Warm.” he replied, eloquently. 

“I do hope you didn’t stay up too late. I know you have gotten rather used to sleep.” Aziraphale began to comb fingers through Crowly’s tousled hair, which earned him the demonic equivalent of a purr.

“You’re’good cuddler.” was his only response, leading Aziraphale to believe Crowley had stayed up well past his usual hour for sleeping. Well then, he supposed, he would just have to sit here and make absolutely certain Crowley got all of the comfortable sleep he required. Breakfast and gifts could wait. 

Aziraphale watched the sun begin to rise through the closed bedroom curtains. Everything in this peaceful little world of theirs seemed to be just in its place. He allowed himself to relax, holding onto the only being in the universe he loved, and one he knew with a full heart loved him back. Perhaps even breakfast could wait. They could always sleep in, after all. 

A late-afternoon picnic sounded like the perfect thing for a day like today.


End file.
